


V x Reader

by yamoie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blind V (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamoie/pseuds/yamoie
Summary: just read it my dude





	

As you saw Saeran hold the gun, you knew exactly what he was going to do. "Jihyun!" You pushed him away, but you got shot instead. 

"J-Jihyun.." You coughed out blood, your vision blurry as you saw, at least you tried seeing Jihyun look around in fear of what he might be expecting. 

"[N-Name].. What happened?" He called out your name. "I'm h-here." You gently held his cold, trembling hand. Oh how much you pitied yet loved him. "Don't worry, Jihyun. I'm h-here. I want you to promise me something... Get an e-eye transplant surgery, stay healthy, and live happily. Do it for me.." You kissed his forehead.

"I l-love you, Jihyun." Was the last thing you said before your end. "[N-Name]..? [Name], a-answer me.." Once his first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream.

Faint sobbing was heard, but it got louder every time Jihyun walked near to it. Finally, he found the source to it. A young girl, sat down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying?" He asked concerned, sitting beside the stranger. "Someone stole my candy!" You sniffed and looked at his horrified expression after your confession. "How could someone be so mean? Don't worry, I have candy myself, but I'm going to give it to you." He handed you the piece of candy from his pockets. 

"Really? T-Thank you!" You brightened up, as if someone offered you free gold. You were kids after all. "What's your name?" He asked, proud of how happy you became because of him. "It's [Name]." You smiled, chewing the candy, listening to him as he shared his name as well.

"That's a really cute name, mine's Jihyun." 

"Woah, your name is so cool!"

Both of you were practically glowing. Agreeing to meet here again tomorrow, and so you did, and it became a daily thing since your homes were close to each other.

"Y-You're getting proposed..?" You felt your heart get broken even more than it already is, why wasn't it you? You had the chance but you fucked it up. You smiled. You big liar, you're not happy, so why are you smiling? "Congratulations!" 

How foolish of you.

As Rika was planning to do something, angered by what you had just said, the cops had already bashed on the door, breaking it. Jumin walks in, looking at your now dead body laying on Jihyun's, who's a sobbing mess. He then looks at Mc, Rika, Seven and Saeran, confused, shocked, and surprised was all he was feeling. 

After all of this, Jihyun did end up getting a surgery, and staying healthy. It was hard for him to get the surgery, but he did it for you, his 'BFFL' as you liked to call him. He tried being happy, but he realized how much of an impact you made on him. He realized how much he needed your smile, your cheerful voice, how much he needed you. 

"I l-love you" 

Your voice was echoing through his head, "I'm sorry, [Name]. I'm so sorry.. I don't deserve you, I've hurt you. I wasn't able to p-protect you.." His voice cracked as his tears once again failed to remain in his eyes.


End file.
